Comeplete Monsters/Video Games
= A-E * Sakaki of .hack GU was merely annoying and overzealous at first, but later revelations removed any kind of sympathy fans might have had for him. Specifically, the revelation that he had been manipulating and controlling AIDA behind the scenes, and that his ultimate goal was to use AIDA as mass mind control over all of humanity. But the biggest blow against him was his treatment of Atoli, who had long been one of his strongest supporters. Turns out he had met her on a suicide website, preyed on her fears about being alone and considered worthless, effectively brainwashed her into depending on him, and then Mind Raped her to bring out the power of her Epitaph. When all of his plans fail and he gets infected with AIDA himself, he then spends the first half of the final volume putting together a sadistic tournament for the sole purpose of making Haseo and the rest suffer (harming quite a few others in the process), and laughing at the pain he's causing. His comeuppance ( ) was most satisfying indeed. * in the visual novel 999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors was first introduced as a However, after his real identity as the CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical and role as the main architect behind the First Nonary Game was revealed, true personality was shown. Nine years prior the events of the game, In the end, was nothing more than a cruel, selfish man and nothing than he merely pretended to be. Indeed, like Junpei said in the True Ending, after had surrendered and confessed his sins, Junpei couldn't forgive him. * Adventure Quest Worlds: ** Meet Chaos Lord Ledgermayne, a plant-like being of pure magic who is behind all of the problems with magic in Lore. After preventing the players from entering the portal to the para-elemental plane of magic where it's at its strongest, Ledgermayne closes the portal to keep them from making any further attempts to enter the plane. After the players collect the Wrap of Gilead, the third and second-to-last piece of the Supreme Arcane Staff, Ledgermayne finally reveals its true purpose - it wants to seal off the para-elemental plane of magic from Lore forever. Since magic is the life-force of Lore, this means that, if Ledgermayne succeeds, Lore and all life on it will be starved off and killed. And, worst of all, Ledgermayne KNOWS THIS and doesn't care one tiny bit! ** Chaos Dragonlord Vath also qualifies, as he not only enslaved the dwarves, but also his own dragon. He doesn't care how much pain and suffering he's causing the dwarves in the slightest and doesn't even care if they starve to death as, long as they can forge enough Chaos Gemeralds to keep him happy. Worse yet, Vath even threatens to enslave the rest of Lore and will even threaten to throw the bodies of anyone who tries to foil his plans down to the dwarves as a demonstration of WHAT HAPPENS to those who oppose his might. ** Chaos Lord Krellenos chaorrupted his brother Antiphuus and allowed his kin to blame the Horcs for his death. He proceeded to steal an Arashtite ore of the Accord of the Dark Sun from the Ravine Temple to chaorrupt friends and family alike, doing so to his family and to the Horcs as well.He began using the chaorrupted generals of both sides of the Alliance to try to shatter said Alliance and get the Hero blamed for it all. Krellenos proved willing to sacrifice anything — even family — for Chaos power all while starting a huge war. * Age of Empire series: ** Age of Empires III: The War Chiefs Expansion Pack: Sheriff William "Billy" Holme is the Big Bad of the Shadow section. Initially a friend to Chayton Black, Holme becomes consumed by greed when gold is discovered in the Black Hills. Holme summons his old friend Chayton with the intent of manipulating him into kicking the Sioux off the land so he can claim the gold. When Chayton attempts to negotiate with the Sioux leader Crazy Horse, Holme follows Chayton and attempts to assassinate Crazy Horse, shattering any chance of a peace settlement. When Chayton builds a fort for Holme, Holme orders Chayton to destroy an entire village and leave no survivors—including women and children—even though they have done nothing. When Chayton protests the order, Holme initially tries to justify it as they will do something, and then dares Chayton to turn on him. When cornered by Chayton in a cave, Holme justifies all of his crimes by arguing he would have been rich. When Chayton asks Holme if he would kill the settlers, he admits the only thing that matters is the gold. When urged by Chayton to surrender peacefully, Holme attempts to shoot him with a pistol despite his life being spared. A man who uses his sheriff's position to manipulate his friend into murdering innocent people all for the sake of greed, Holme shows the dark side of colonization and settlement in a game that skirts around these issues. ** Age of Mythology: Gargarensis, from Fall of the Trident (the campaign), is an evil Cyclops. Upon learning of his relationship with Poseidon, he intends to become immortal. Scheming to release the Titan Kronos, Gargarensis is well aware that releasing him will bring about the end of the world, but doesn't care. When the hero Arkantos disrupts his excavation in Greece, he threatens to kill his son, and upon arriving in Egypt, threatens to kill his dragon Kemsyt when the latter was defeated. Forced to flee Egypt, Gargarensis makes it clear to Kemsyt that he will only keep him alive as long as he is still useful. When he is trapped in the Norselands, Gargarensis forces Kemsyt into a perfect illusion of himself— guaranteeing Kemsyt's death— to buy himself more time. After taking over Atlantis, Gargarensis uses the powers of the gods to murder women and children to taunt his adversary, and upon his final defeat screams that he was promised a victory. Ambitious, arrogant, and selfish, Gargarensis shows that he will do anything to become immortal, even if it means the end of the world itself. * Alice: Madness Returns has * In Alpha Protocol. Henry Leland, the ruthless CEO of Halbech Corporation, will make anyone suffer so he can profit, and in addition is shown to be willing to throw aside anyone whose usefulness expires. Masterminding every major crime in the story, Leland paid terrorists to shoot down a civilian airliner; framed Michael "Mike" Thorton for treason when he got close to the truth; causes turmoil and riots in Taiwan with an assassination attempt on the President; and has his men assault a popular museum, where Mike is forced to choose between the death of his friend and possibly lover, or letting a bomb kill many civilians in a wing of the museum. Leland's end goal was to start a big enough arms race to start a new world war and to line his pockets with the ensuing wartime profit. Should Mike join Leland, Leland will order Mike to kill anyone who knows of his plans; should Mike refuse to join him, Leland will try to have him killed too. ** Conrad Marburg is part of the conspiracy to destabilize the world by funding terrorists so an arms manufacturer that's seeing profit loss for refusing to change it's business strategy with the end of the cold war can simply have a new cold war to thrive in. He puts Mike into a Sadistic Choice where he must There is no third option, and Marburg delights in taunting Mike over it. During the boss fight, if Mike kills Marburg's mooks, Marburg will freak out about it, but far from generating sympathy, it's clearly Moral Myopia at work. As a bonus, if Mike is being played as cold, professional and uncaring for others, Marburg will like him. Worst of all, although it is . * Alter AILA: Psycho for Hire Red joins The Empire simply because it's the strongest of the factions and allows him to direct his bloodlust at the Imperialists' targets. An Ax Crazy lunatic who favors strength above all else, Red spends the game brutally murdering or attempting to murder everyone in his path and has designs on the throne himself. He aims to backstab the Imperials and take over himself before reigning as The Caligula. * Amateur Surgeon: used to be Dr. Bleed's student, but grew bored of his teachings and showed his true colors by poisoning and killing his teacher's patients ( ), leaving Bleed to take the fall. After revealing himself, he poisons Bleed and leaves him and Aureola to die without a single trace of remorse, only letting Alan live so he could see his loved ones die in front of him. In the sequel, he becomes a madman obsessed with revenge, ruining Alan's life by . And if that wasn't enough, . In a series full of sympathetic criminals, proved himself to be a sadistic, revenge-obsessed individual whose crimes stand out in an otherwise lighthearted game. * from Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Not only in flashbacks show him but also . ** in the DLC of the game is a narcisstic psychopath who murdered her father with the family's star-shaped soapstone. She buried her father's corpse under the mansion in the family crypt. As the sole heir, she eventually took over the Florbelle estate and later pitted three men who all had feelings for her against against one another, eventually leading to their downward spiral into madness and destruction. * An online game, Anaksha Female Assassin ''is brimming with them but the worst is the Big Bad, Vincent St. Claire. Prior to the events of the game, he raped and murdered his pregnant wife Zara. in the present, he poses as a school principal to hide his criminal empire. He uses this position to sell drugs to students, in addition to running an operation to sell women into sexual slavery. Finally, he tries to blow up his school and frame Anaksha for it to get revenge on her for interfering with his crimes. ** Another mission has you murder three child rapists who kidnapped a little girl, raped her, and tattooed a word "whore" on her body. The girl later died in the hospital. * Old King from ''Armored Core 4A. A member of the Well-Intentioned Extremist group, Orca, this guy seems to just be along for the ride. The other members are out to break corporation control and expand out to space. Old King? He wants to kill everyone in the colonies, just for shits and giggles. Getting better, he gets * Arcanum of Steamworks and Magick Obscura has "Sir" Garrick Stout, the Melee master. He challenges his rival, Adkins Chambers, to a duel because he wants Adkins' betrothed, and when Chambers yielded on defeat, Stout cut his eyes out. He later ropes the player into rescuing the lady and tries to force her into marriage by offering her a blindness-curing potion. Suffice to say, giving him his comeuppance has never been so sweet, and even on an evil play-through it's hard not to kill him. Oh, and if you duel him he'll usually start by severely poisoning you (which is kinda annoying since he has the only free sample of strong poison out there). Stout is such a bastard that even the game considers double-crossing him and killing him immediately after receiving both Melee Master training and the blindness-curing potion to be the noble solution to the paired Melee/Dodge quests. * Asura's Wrath has two clear cut examples among it's cast, the first being Sergei of the Seven Deities. While all of the Deities are unlikable assholes to some extent save for Kalrow and Yasha, Sergei takes the cake even among them. While the rest of the Deities nuke cities and harvest souls in order to combat the chaotically evil Gohma and view it as a necessity, Sergei is a psychotic sadist who finds beauty in the destruction he causes and relishes any moments he gets to wipe out humans. It gets even worse when he reveals that he murdered Asura's wife and Yasha's sister Durga while he kidnapped Mithra for the war effort, and he gloats about this to both Asura and Yasha's faces. What makes this heinous is the fact that it's heavily hinted that he didn't need to kill Durga, he just did it to piss off her loved ones. Him is well deserved. ** The next example is a BIG spoiler: * Jon Irenicus. Shadows of Amn starts with his torturing the Player Character, and continues with a tour of his dungeon where you find out that he has killed two of your party members from the previous game and cut one of them apart while making your innocent little sister watch, and keeps people floating in jars in perpetual pain and madness, and stuff like that. One reviewer at Amazon.com gave the game an extremely negative review after only playing this part and quitting in disgust, saying that Irenicus "defines evil". And Irenicus does all this with complete indifference. He doesn't enjoy, justify or regret it. He just has no regard for the suffering of others whatsoever. Even his Freudian Excuse is something he only got after already trying to leap the Moral Event Horizon (although those initial crimes seem tame to the player compared to his others, as we don't get to see what would actually happen if he killed the Tree of Life). His former people and most of the playable characters also think of him very much in Complete Monster terms. The fact that he is made to appear as an unbeatable, irresistible inevitability that your character is helpless against only adds to the desire to finally kill him. * from Baten Kaitos Origins qualifies big time. Acting under the guise of a Reasonable Authority Figure, he coldly masterminds the plot to by taking advantage of everyone else. Before the game's events, he . During the game, he orders Shanath (a massive Jerkass in his own right) to cross the Moral Event Horizon by ...just to smear on the reputation of someone getting in his way. Later on, just as is about to consider a Heel Face Turn, shows up, murders him, and starts gloating about all his deeds. It's incredibly satisfying to see . ** Wiseman. While its (?) values that lead to the attempt at one of the creepiest Assimilation Plots of the age may be incomprehensible, there are some things that just lack any excuse - like . And making matters even worse, it is heavily implied that . * The Joker is the true Big Bad and the ultimate mastermind behind all the evil in Batman: Vengeance. Faking his death to keep suspicion off himself, Joker manipulates the supervillains Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy into committing various crimes, from flash freezing a factory of workers to implanting carnivorous plants iside innocents to blackmail them, and usss the ensuing chaos to initiate his own scheme. Joker plans to pump Joker Gas and the highly flammable substance Promethium into Gotham City's sewers, then giddily watch as millions of innocents choke on their own laughter as they burn alive. Even when beaten, Joker attempts to fling himself to his death, hoping to both torment Batman and immortalize himself as the greatest nightmare in Gotham's history. * Cassandra, the Big Bad of Battetanx: Global Assault, is a malicious Queen Lord who is responsible for releasing a plague that wiped out almost all of the women on the planet. After the world tore itself apart and humanity fell, Cassandra used her mind-controlling powers to build her own empire across America and Europe. Upon discovering that Griffin Spade, along with his wife. Madison, and son, Brandon, possess the same Psychic Powers as her, she orders her army to kidnap their son and eliminate anyone in their way. While chasing them across America, Cassandra succeeds in brainwashing and kidnapping Brandon so she can later use him for more nefarious deeds. When Brandon's parents finally rescue him, Cassandra orders her troops to go after the Spade family again, no longer caring if Brandon is killed in the crossfire. Shortly before Cassandra's defeated, she tries one last time to brainwash Brandon into destroying the entire world. * Bayonetta 2'' has Loptr, the evil twin of Loki, both having split off from the original creator god Aesir. Revealed as responsible for the evil of Father Balder from the first game, Loptr murdered Balder’s beloved, the Umbra Witch Rosa and framed Loki for it to send Balder on a hunt for vengeance, as his evil plan required Loki out of the way. Loptr manipulates Bayonetta and her allies while causing death and destruction until he can seize the ultimate powers of creation for himself and recreate himself as the ultimate god anew. His evil even infects Balder to turn him from a noble warrior into the genocidal monster from the first game. He's also the reason why Balder hates Bayonetta and believes she, along with all other Umbra witches and hell spawn must die * ''Beyond: Two Souls: General McGrath, Ryan Clayton's superior, is the CIA director overseeing the Department of Paranormal Activities, specifically their Infraworld condenser experiments, in hopes of enhancing the US Government and military power. When the DPA studied a pregnant psychic woman named Norah Gray, McGrath had her institutionalized and put into a permanent medically induced coma after she gives birth since she's become a liability. Years later, when Norah's daughter Jodie Holmes is recruited into the CIA, McGrath assigns her on a mission to assassinate a democratically-elected African president, having her believe him to be a dictator. Said president sought to bring peace to his war-torn country, which was made impossible due to the assassination. When the government captures Jodie, McGrath sends her on another mission to destroy another condenser in China, resulting in most of the team being killed and Ryan potentially being tortured and losing his eye. After the mission, McGrath announces his plan to have the military conquer the Infraworld and weaponize the demon-like entities within. While Jodie was promised to be set free with a clean slate after the mission, McGrath has Jodie captured, intending to place her in a coma as he did with her mother, gloating about it to her face. Despite this, he still begs and expects Jodie and Ryan to save him when the entities wreck havoc, before they leave him to his fate * Dr. Suchong from Bioshock, the Mad Scientist responsible for bioengineering . A thoroughly nasty gent who is caught on tape ordering to . However, Suchong suffers an appropriately unpleasant Karmic Death after he grabs an Idiot Ball: It gets even better: . Granted, he was distracted by personal musings and probably didn't think through what he was doing. ** Suchong is oveshadowed in terms of atrocity by Dr. Sofia Lamb, the polar opposite of Andrew Ryan who started a cult dedicated to her daughter, the first little sister bonded successfully to a big Daddy, the player character. ** Andrew Ryan, meanwhile, started an elitist society where everyone would be free to express themselves how they pleased. Aside from some obvious taboos (murder, rape, theft, etc.), everyone was free to use their lives how they wanted, to create or explore and experiment in any way possible. He was rabidly set on his ideals of free will and self-reliance, thoroughly denouncing the loss of personal liberties and calling anyone that relied on others a "Parasite". These lofty ideals lasted until things stopped going his way. Then he became a tyrant to rival the worst dictators in history: he started sending people that criticized him to Sinclair's Solutions, a privatized prison made specifically to make people "disappear". He approved of the use of young girls in horrible experiments that turned them into freakish abominations of nature (even he was disturbed by them, but never thought of stopping the procedures). He had a woman killed because her songs mocked him and made the people realize that Rapture was just as unfair and crappy as the world they had left. Remember him defending freedom of speech? "A place where the artist would not fear the censor...." After the orphaned girls were unable to meet the demand for Little Sisters, he started kidnapping the daughters of Rapture's residents. And there's plenty more that could be added to this list. He had a terrifying amusement park built, in order scare children into staying in Rapture, rather than going to the surface. It becomes clear that Ryan doesn't care about the freedom of his own people, and his 'ideals' are paper-thin. Rapture is a trophy for himself to prove to everyone that he could make the perfect world away from the government that hounded him, and by God he won't let those greedy citizens ruin his achievement! ** Fontaine also qualifies. As impressive as his schemes may be, he is the man mainly responsible for Rapture's fall to madness. For starters, Fontaine is the one who actually started producing Little Sisters under the guise of orphanage. And while Suchong may have been responsible for , Fontaine was the one who ordered it, giving him even more culpability for the crime. ** Zachary Hale Comstock, from Bioshock Infinte, is arguably the worst monster in the trilogy. He is a dark messiah who is viciously racist, abuses his peoples undying loyalty to him, keeps his daughter locked in a tower, and more. But what really makes him a monster is what happens when Songbird captures Elizabeth: He puts her through torture to break her in a process that lasted years, if not decades, and turns her into a dictator as bad as him, and to make things worse, we find out what he meant by "drown in flames the mountains of man". An abusive parent, Dark Messiah, and Omnicidal Maniac, in a franchise filled with truly evil villains, Comstock stands out as the worst. * The Black Heart gives us Prince Janos of the Other World, an aspiring Evil Overlord who desires nothing but total domination over others. He launches gruesome wars of conquest against the peaceful wishes of his father the king, then kills him to usurp his throne and absorb the powers of his heart. When the guardian spirit Final steals the heart to protect it from Janos, he frames Final for the murder and manipulates his daughter Ananzi to earn her place as his lieutenant by destroying Final for him. When Ananzi discovers the truth after weakening Final, Janos kills her without remorse before destroying Final and acquiring ultimate power. * The Blackwell Deception: Gavin is a vampiric Con Man who specializes in ruining others' lives, then draining them of their happy memories, resulting in their deaths. Having kept himself alive for over 200 hundred years by regularly draining innocents of their life force, Gavin's most current victims include an elderly woman whom he tricked into making her family hate her, and a young, naive college girl he corrupted into drugs and alcohol before killing her. After executing a reporter investigating his crimes, Gavin captures Rosangela "Rosa" Blackwell, kills his Dragon when she expresses horror at his crimes, and brainwashes Rosa into trapping her best friend, Joseph "Joey" Mallone, in ghost limbo, hoping to leave him there for eternity while he continues his spree. In a video game series where antagonists are often sympathetic, tragic, or unintentionally evil, Gavin stands out as the solely pure evil villain Rosa and Joey ever encountered. * The Blair Witch Project: From the Alternate Continuity tie-in prequels, which have a Shared Universe with Nocturne, Hecaitomix is the evil spirit behind Elly Kedward and Rustin Parr, starting the Blair Witch legend, and the true source of the curse. Angered that he is no longer worshipped, Hecaitomix spent centuries torturing and killing, children specifically, with the goal of wiping out the human race and ruling over what's left. Hecaitomix disemboweled a child, dubbed the "bleeding child", and kept him alive to feed on before trapping the child in his realm. He also conquered a spiritual realm and turns the spirits there into demons. Hecaitomix has Robin Weaver abducted and attempts to possess her, and in the ritual traps children's souls and keeps mutilated victims alive and conscious. He bargains with a man to cure his blindness and turns him into another demon to do so. After Rustin Parr's killing spree, Hecaitomix possesses Kyle Brody to use him as a new vessel, before moving on to a local pastor and plots to abduct Mary Brown to subject her to the same fate as he did the bleeding child. * Blazing Souls Accelate: Brumeia is one of the human genomes tasked by Gustavinus to replace all of the humans with human genomes. Instead of following Gustavinus's orders, she went into Vergis Kingdom and then enthralls its king to murder all of his families so that she could become its queen who rules the Kingdom with an iron fist while she manipulates the king for decades for her own benefit. At one point, she skinned a maid over the course of one week just because she called her pretty. She also sent a reformed thief to steal an Elemental Core which the main heroes possessed. When the citizens of Vergis Kingdom started a rebellion led by one of its survivor of the Vergis Kingdom massacre, Nguyen Le, Brumeia brainwashed her soldiers to fight against them, and when encountered by Nguyen, Brumeia then uses the king and the royal retainer as personal attack dogs against Nguyen while both of them were aware of what they are doing. Running away to faraway desert after being defeated, Brumeia then attacks the innocent bystanders who passes through the desert by controlling the bandits so that she could establish her new base. * Yuuki Terumi, the Big Bad of BlazBlue, is in reality Susanoo, a god subordinate to Master Unit: Amaterasu, his "sister". Developing an intense hatred towards Amaterasu for being under her will, he has dedicated his life to spiting and destroying her and her creations, including humans. Although Terumi is one of the Six Heroes, he was never on their side, having been brainwashed by Nine's Ruby: Mind Eater, because he knew the most about the world-ending Black Beast, his own creation. Terumi paid Nine back by shoving her into the Boundary along with her friend Trinity Glassfille. Much later, he burns down the church housing Ragna, Jin, and their sister Saya, taking the latter with him while making sure Ragna's arm was cut off by Jin. The founder of both the NOL and Sector Seven, Terumi's been Running Both Sides in order to meet his own ends, including the appointment of Hades Izanami to Imperator. His list of atrocities include being responsible for Lotte Carmine's current condition as Arakune, and then using that to coax Litchi Faye-Ling to the path of evil; mind raping Noel Vermillion into becoming Mu, the Godslayer; breaking Tsubaki Yayoi's spirit; disabling Takamagahara by having Phantom, a brainwashed Nine, implant a magical virus in the system; and assisting Relius Clover and Izanami in enacting "Doomsday." Defined by sadism and arrogance, his ultimate goal is to obtain the True Azure and become a being greater than Amaterasu, destroy all the worlds and timelines, and create one world where all living things are in fear and despair because hatred sustains his life, something he wouldn't have any other way. ** Relius Clover, once a vigilante partnered with Valkenhayn, a colonel in the NOL, and One, leader of the Ten Sages of Ishana, is a man who dedicated his life to science. As a researcher, he helped Terumi try and recreate Kusanagi 100 years ago and, later, was present when the Black Beast emerged from a Cauldron. After being swallowed by the Black Beast and flung into the future, Relius eventually regains his memories and reunites with Terumi to pick up where they left off. He manipulates Sector Seven and Kokonoe Mercury in recreating the Nox Nyctores Nirvana and producing an energy core that endangered the lives of the members of the organization. Around this time, Relius killed his own wife and daughter, Ignis and Ada. He turned Ignis into a literal killing machine using said core and left Ada, now Nirvana, unfinished for his young son Carl to complete. He also founded the NOL Military Academy in hopes of observing the students' hidden potentials. While working on Nirvana and Ignis, he saw the "true form" of every person, their soul, and came to view people as mere "things" and lost all belief in the inherent value of human life, making it easier for him to put other people through torment, such as Lambda and Makoto in her bad route. Relius's ultimate plan is to become "The Architect": After ridding the world of all humans, he will repopulate it with his perfect dolls, decree Arakune as the new Black Beast, and Ignis as the new Master Unit ** Hades Izanami, despite the circumstances of her existence, is still her own individual and yearns for a world of death. As Imperator Librarius, she uses her authority to help conspire with Terumi and Relius to destroy Amatersu and bring about Doomsday. In Chronophantasma, Izanami exploited her part of Saya’s soul to beckon Ragna to her side for psychological effect; placed Tsubaki under the effects of Ruby: Mind Eater and forced her to fight Jin, Noel, and Makoto during their attempts to rescue her, including using the Izayoi's Immortal Breaker to inflict overkill on Jin; and compelled Ragna to enter a Black Beast-like state and go berserk, resulting in him critically injuring Jin. In Central Fiction, after Nine seemingly incapacitates her, Izanami appears to inform everyone she plots to bring about untold annihilation within a massive radius. When Ragna and Noel confront her, Izanami tries to tempt Ragna into killing Noel to gain the True Azure and, when that fails, abandons her "dream" to kill him directly. In a last-ditch move to defeat the Goddess of Death, Noel (as Mu-12) tries to assimilate Izanami's soul into her own, but she reverses the process to try and end Noel’s existence instead. A sinister god who’ll dispose of anyone in her quest to kill the Master Unit and destroy everything, Hades Izanami would have brought complete and total nothingness to the universe of BlazBlue if not stopped. * The main character in the Blood series, Caleb, started out as a sociopathic Wild West gunslinger. Then he met his beloved Ophelia, who introduces him to the satanic cult of the Cabal, and he just gets worse from there. And then he's killed by his evil god, only to come Back from the Dead and slaughter his way through every living thing he sees, laughing all the way. * Bagura is the Overarching Villain of the entire Bomberman franchise, Bomberman's most recurring enemy, and is by far his most vile adversary to date. He makes his first appearance in Bomberman 94 by splitting Planet Bomber into pieces and attempting to send a comet on a collision course with it. Later in Super Bomberman 3, he resurrects the Five Dastardly Bombers and uses them to take over five planets, expanding his goals. Even after he's finally killed, his resilience allows him to live on as nothing more than a Brain in a Jar. And in Bomberman Hero, he is revealed to be the Man Behind the Man to the Devil Bomber, and is quite possibly the reason for his evil in the first place, including brainwashing, as he originally had him locked away under a planet just for being "too unruly" as he put it. He's an Omnicidal Maniac and is by far the franchise's widest reaching and most evil antagonist. ** In Super Bomberman R, the reboot of the franchise, Bagura's new incarnation, Buggler, is worse than ever. Starting off the game by performing a grandiose speech about his plans of taking control of the entire galaxy, while also threatening the lives of all that live there, he is revealed to have brainwashed the Five Dastardly Bombers into being his slaves, forcing them against their will to serve for him, and even going so far as to use them as part of his Giant Mecha in the final battle. He reveals his true plans at the end of the game: convert the sun into a black hole so that it would inhale the entire solar system, and later the universe. Vicious, manipulative, and sadistic, this new incarnation of the old classic villain actually manages to somehow be even worse than his original counterpart. ** Sirius is the true Big Bad of Bomberman 64, usurping the position from Altair. Initially appearing as a friendly ally to Bomberman on the run from Altair, it's later revealed that he was the original owner of the Omni Cube and had trapped even more galaxies in there than Altair prior to the start of the game, as he had more proper knowledge on how to use the cube to it's full potential. While he tells Bomberman that Altair had killed his entire family, it's shown to be nothing more than a lie that he uses them to get Bomberman on his side and manipulate him for his own ends. After he reveals his true nature and intentions to Bomberman, he callously throws him away when he outlives his usefulness and very nearly destroys Planet Bomber purely For the Evulz. Manipulating Bomberman into helping him, and proving to be even worse than Altair ever was, he manages to be the single most vile villain in the entire game. * Father Habaruku of Breath of Fire II, founder of the church, which steals the souls of its believers in order to power up the Big Bad. His favorite method for winning followers seems to be replacing respected members of various communities with literal demons that disguise themselves as those people...Paranoia Fuel, much? Not to mention his sermons...in which he publicly executes nonbelievers. Brutally. ** That's nothing compared to what he did to the man who used to be in charge of the church, a priest who was such a compassionate, big-hearted, and lovable character, and your dad as well! He got booted off the scene so that Habaruku could take over. And then the poor guy gets strapped to a horrible demonic contraption and his life energy itself is used to power it for about ten years. TEN. WHOLE. YEARS. Definitely one of the biggest Player Punches in the whole game! * The scientist named Yuna from Breath of Fire IV, although, until you complete the dungeon of his lab, he comes off as little more than a self-righteous, smarmy little git. Once you see that he's taken Nina's sister and made her into some sort of genetically modified horror, things become a little clearer. It's when he tells you all about the 'wonderful gift' he's given her, looking for some kind of praise, that it's clear how irredeemably evil the guy actually is. And, to add insult upon injury, ** According to the creative team, you WERE supposed to get around to tearing him a new one, but the suits decided rushing the game out was more important than actually finishing it. Thanks, Capcom! ** Yuna also built a weapon of warfare that launches Hex, basically a toxic gas, physically. However, it's really the souls of people tortured at the hands of Yuna. And the more anguish they have, the better the effect. You can see this in a side event and its effects are presented in the village of Chamba in the beginning of the game. *** Although everything about his weapon is reprehensible, the way the player experiences its horror just drives the point home. At one point in the game, we are introduced to Mami, a genuinely likable Love Interest for Fou-lu. Just as it seems she's going to reform him, she's taken away and tortured to the point of insanity so she can be used to fuel an attack against Fou-lu. When he discovers this, he decides that Humans Are the Real Monsters and becomes intent on destroying them. ** While nowhere near as nasty as Yuna was (seriously, how do you compare to that?), Colonel Rasso is still a grotesque piece of work. Ryu manages to scratch the guy (and break the Royal Sword on his face in the process) in an escape attempt at the start of the story, and Rasso takes up every opportunity to go after him just to wax the fledgling dragon - Disproportionate Retribution much? It isn't until you get to Chek that he shows just how nasty he is - because you have a hard time topping genocide in terms of pure evilness (and on top of that, the folks were pacifists). This deed was literally so bad that Ursula, who had just apprehended Ryu and party and only went to the refugees' campground just to ascertain their safety on the party's request, was outright disgusted with him! And unlike Yuna, thankfully, he gets what's coming to him - Ryu, finally fed up with all his crap, transforms into the Kaiser Dragon, decimates Ight, and then utterly frags Rasso out of pure unbridled rage. While what happens after that dives into Nightmare Fuel due to Ryu's lack of control over his power, you can count on one hand the number of people who would genuinely miss the douchebag. * In Bulletstorm, it's made clear the first time you see him that General Sarrano is the most unpleasant bastard in the game. Every second word out of his mouth is an obscenity or racial slur. He basically masterminded the entire plot behind the planet's backstory and takes great pride in telling you so as well as trying to make you feel bad for all the people you've killed in your quest to get to him. * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth: Robert Marsh is the main mortal antagonist of the game. The heir of the Marsh family who sold Innsmouth out to the gods of the Deep Ones, Robert and his elder brother Sebastian rule over the Esoteric Order of Dagon. While Sebastian focuses on the business aspects, Robert is a religious fanatic who presides over a legacy of Human Sacrifice and fanaticism. When ordering Boston police detective Jack Walters killed in Innsmouth, Robert later uses his magic to help kill the marines who attempt to storm the Order before summoning Father Dagon himself to lead a horde of Deep Ones to a marine vessel that results in the deaths of everyone but Jack. When Y'ha-nthlei, the Deep Ones' city, is attacked, Sebastian furiously confronts Robert over having the Order in religious devotion in a time of crisis and attempts to shoot him, resulting in Robert magically murdering his brother. His ultimate goal is to have the Deep Ones overwhelm all of humanity, declaring the time of the human race is finished. Having nearly fully transitioned into a monstrous Deep One, Robert cares only for his bloodthirsty religion, with even the other citizens of Innsmouth fearing him. * Call of Duty: ** Al-Asad and Imran Zakahev from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Al-Asad, with Zakahev's help of course, overthrew a democratic government in an unknown middle eastern country, taking power in a coup. You actually get to see first hand how his men kill anyone who resists and how they line up innocent people and use them as target practice. Since Al-Asad is such a Dirty Coward (like most real life dictators), he is not even cool. Zakahev is even worst. He supplied Al-Asad with weapons for the coup ( ), and too staged a bloody coup, except on a much larger scale in Russia. He orders the slaughtering of whole villages of people, and he obviously does not care how many people die. In the games climax Zakhaev tries to have the East coast of the United States annihilated with nukes in revenge for the suicide of his son. However, both of these guys worst act was basically the same: ** Vladimir Makarov in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 walks right past the Moral Event Horizon in one of the first missions when he and his crew . He then follows this by *** He manages to become even more monstrous in the third game, where * While Castlevania has many evil characters and monsters, the series has very little Complete Monsters. The witch, Actrise, of Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness may be the most evil villain in the series. Not only does she and Gilles De Rais torment Henry's family, but is the main tormentor of Carrie and the Fernandez clan as well, and is a major antagonist in Carrie's game (Death is Reinhardt's). Actrise turns Carrie's fallen cousin against her, forcing her to mercy kill her for good. In the final battle between the two, Actrise mentions how she sacrificed the life of her own child as well as ninety-nine others in order to obtain eternal life. Carrie calls her pathetic and tells how her mother sacrificed her life for her and that she truly loved her (also stating how pathetic it was that Actrise never showed that kind of love to her own child). Once defeated, Actrise's true face is shown, with Carrie giving a Badass Boast to cement how pathetic the witch really was. ** Arguably, Actrise does ultimately get overshadowed by Satan from Lords of Shadow, who is a Manipulative Bastard that operates as The Chessmaster once he appears, as well as The Man Behind the Man to the titular Lords of Shadow themselves. Satan arranged every atrocity in the first game, from Gabriel Belmont's wife's death at Gabriel's own hands and the deaths of countless innocent people, just so he could set everything up to return to Heaven and take it over and complete his revenge on God. When he appears, Satan attempts to eliminate his final pawn, Zobek, and keeps the souls lost on the way trapped in Limbo. Satan corrupted the Lords of Shadow into becoming the monsters they are now, also making him indirectly responsible for all of the innocent people the werewolves and vampires had devoured. Using Zobek as his proxy and pawn, he manipulated all of the events of the game in order to gain access to Heaven, with only Gabriel standing against him at the end. When he faces off with Gabriel, he attempts to paint himself as justified, but Gabriel sees through it all, declaring Satan to be the egomaniac that he is who seeks domination and hatred over all things. His actions are also what ultimately led Gabriel on his path to become the Dracula of this continuity, making him the Bigger Bad of the reboot. And in the sequel, Satan returns in the modern world, casually murdering his summoner-his own son-for not eliminating Dracula and Alucard quickly enough. Deciding to simply destroy the world rather than rule it, Satan also possesses Alucard to force Dracula to choose between losing his life and killing his own beloved son just to spite him for ruining his previous plans. * Anyone who's played Cave Story can tell you exactly why the Doctor was "like a demon." The Mengele-style Psycho Serum experiments using the local race of Ridiculously Cute Critters? Just the tip of the iceberg. This is a guy who experiments on the Mimigas in the hopes of transforming them into mindless monsters for his army He's killed more than a few of the Mimigas as well He threw , Momorin, off the edge of the floating island (she got better) and even And to dash any last chance of redeemability? Viewing everything as part of his grand experiment, the Doctor was an unfettered egomaniac who puts his pride above everything else, all the while behaving in a calm, condescending manner. * Choice of Games: Governor Praxus is the smug, greedy leader of the colonist planet, Far Hope. When contacted by trhe Lacertians, a race of lizard-like aliens, Plaxus immediately began trading them anything they requested in exchange for their immense riches, and, when the Lacertians began asking for humans so that they could "research" them, Plaxus was more than happy to oblige. When you investigate Far Hope, discovering he houses ransacked, the crops burned, and the thousands of citizens missing, you discover the truth that Plaxus has betrayed his people to the Lacertians, who plan to devour them all, in exchange for granting Plaxus their regenerative abilities. When you confront him, Plaxus happily explains that only himself and the "chosen few" followers will survive the Lacertians' occupation, and eagerly tries to murder you when you express your disgust with him. * Westin Phipps of City of Heroes, whose missions, rather than being the standard Supervillainy jobs, are all meant to merely cause even greater suffering amongst the poor, to destroy the hopes of the downtrodden and to basically make people with already crappy lives even worse. ** Phipps deliberately poses as a charity worker helping the poor of Grandville, in order to find out what minor hopes they have so that Arachnos (and the player, if you have Phipps as a contact) may more effectively crush them. *** Phipps is so universally reviled that when a Going Rogue tip mission offered the option to either A) Undo the damage caused by Phipps's arc by rescuing his victims, or B) deliver a superpowered beatdown to Phipps some players had a hard time deciding! ** Don't forget Emperor Marcus Cole and his Praetors. *** *** *** *** *** . *** There are "good" and "evil" people among both the Loyalists and the Resistance, but the Emperor and his Praetors themselves are unambiguously evil. * Cinderella Phenomenon: Hildyr is a witch who has a huge resentment towards humans. Prior to the main story, she murdered the ten year old daughter of her former friend, Delora out of spite. When she met with the King of Angellie, she forcefully rapes him and then using her new position as the Queen of Angellie, making it a living hell after she kickstarts the war of Humans,Fairies and Witches alike. When a certain family refused to gave their son to Hildyr because he was a magically gifted witch, She murders them with the exception of their son and then turns the son into her own apprentice. She is also emotionally and mentally abusive towards her daughter, Lucette, by brainwashing her and isolating her from the outside world. In one of the bad endings, Hildyr then tries to forcibly absorbs Lucette’s magic power and does not hesitate to render her to become an Empty Shell when Lucette refuses to co-operate with her and then use her daughter’s current state so that she could force her former apprentice to working with her again. Despite she was used to be a good witch a long time ago and it was implied that she was corrupted, Hildyr is doing her atrocities with her own free will and is motivated to do so by hatred towards humans at best and her sadistic whims at worst. * Conan (2007 video game): Graven is an Evil Sorcerer unwittingly released from imprisonment by Conan. Having trapped ancient gods within himself for power, Graven sought to further his strength by sacrificing his own children. Only his daughter A'Kanna escaped him. Graven crafted a Hate Plague called the Black Death, the application of which drives men into murderous frenzies, allowing Graven to harvest their souls upon their deaths. Revealing his intent to murder A'Kanna and complete the ritual he began long ago, Graven then plans to reshape the world as he sees fit, wanting to elevate himself above men and gods alike. * Criminal Case: ** Albert Tesla, the overarching antagonist of the final three cases of "Pacific Bay" (season 2), was a scientist obsessed with transferring his mind into a supercomputer. As the Computer Interface, Tesla establishes Meteor Systems before transforming Pacific Bay from a barren wasteland into the prosperous city it is today. Displeased by the level of crime ravaging the city, Tesla decides to destroy it through mass bombing; those that subject themselves to his authority are to be digitalized into a virtual reality where he is the supreme ruler. To this end, he manipulates Frank and Karen Knight into stealing plutonium under the false pretense that doing so would allow them to reunite with their comatose daughter. When Frank gives Amy information on how to stop him, Tesla releases five murderers, one of which murders him. Tesla temporarily halts his destruction of Pacific Bay to engage Amy and the player in a sadistic game of cat and mouse. If they were to prove to him that justice still existed by finding Frank's killer, he would abandon his plans for a virtual world; if not, he would raze Pacific Bay to the ground. Even when the killer is found, Tesla doesn't live up to his side of the bargain, gleefully admitting that he was still going to decimate Pacific Bay regardless. Despite claiming to be well-intentioned in his goals, Tesla proves himself to be a hypocritical madman, no better than the criminals he resents. ** In "Plagued By Death", Case #21 of World Event (season 3), Ayush Patil is a sociology professor as well as the mastermind behind the outbreak of an epidemic spreading throughout Bangalore. Starting as the assistant of Dr. Shweta Noorani, Ayush steals a strand of the virus that she created, and injects it into his student Sunil Dhudwar. Once spread, victims of the malady develop pus-filled mouth lesions before dying a slow and painful death. By the time the Bureau becomes involved in the epidemic, hundreds of civilians had succumbed to the illness. Lars Douglas—the Lab Chief of the Bureau—also contracts the virus and is in danger of dying as well. When confronted, Ayush takes full credit for having unleashed the virus, stating that once it became worldwide, not only would it solve the problem of overpopulation by killing millions of people, but he would also usher in a new era, ruling over the survivors as a god. Despite being a one-time character, Ayush is without a doubt the most depraved suspect that the Bureau had encountered. * In Danganronpa, turns out to be the mastermind behind the Big Bad Monokuma, a sadistic robotic teddy bear who's trapped Hope's Peak Accadamey in a deadly game designed to create Sanity Slippage that makes the students turn on each other and commit murder. When a murderer is found guilty, Monokuma gives him or her a twisted, torturous execution of his choosing, and throughout the game he relishes in twisting the knife in the cruelest ways possible For the Evulz. It turns out that not only is Monokuma A masochist and a sadist with a fetish for despair, goal is to not only bring despair to every student in the school, but to send the world into ultimate despair by broadcasting "the game" live for the rest of the world to see, forcing everyone to abandon all hope of overcoming despair. To make this happen, While Laughably Evil and able to change her persona at the drop of a hat (some of which don't even seem too evil and are capable of Pet the Dog behavior), the severity of actions are shown to be quite serious, and feels no remorse for any of it. * Paulie Franchetti's portrayal in The Darkness sends Jackie on a suicide mission to kill a business rival because Jackie starts questioning the way he does business. Jackie finds the guy already dead, a video of Paulie explaining why Jackie has to die, and a bomb set to go off when he arrives. * Aldrich, Saint of the Deep/Devourer of Gods in Dark Souls III, is the only unambigiously evil Lord of Cinder, a former cleric and a sadistic cannibal who "luxuriated in his victim's screams", founded the Church of the Deep with the intent to round up countless Undead so he could devour them and obtain their power. This caused him to gradually deform into something that could be considered an Eldritch Abomination, before he turned to his next meal: the very Gods that he once worshiped. He succeeded, subjecting Gwyndolin to an And I Must Scream state and controlling his body like a puppet, defiling Anor Londo and subjecting the captured Undead to various Body Horror inducing experiments, as from what can be seen in his Cathedral of the Deep. ** Aldrich's right-hand man, Pontiff Sulyvahn, is a prime example of Ambition Is Evil. After discovering the Profound Flame as a common sorcerer, he sets out on a campaign for power by eliminating anyone who stood in his path, including the remains remainnder of Gwyndolin's relatives in Anor Londo, for reasons implied to be pure jealously. He himself created the Outrider Knights, used to lure prospective opponents, such as the Dancer of the Boreal Valley and Vordt of the Boreal Valley, to his rule by giving them rings marking their status as Outrider Knights. These rings destroy the sanity of its wielders, and convert them into mad beasts driven by pure rage. Sulyvahn was also responsible for imprisoning Gwyndolin, intending to feed him to Aldrich and cause the former's Fate Worse Than Death. * Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott of Date A Live is the absolutely monstrous Director of Deus Ex Machina Industries and the driving force behind all evil in the franchise. After the First Spirit's arrival on Earth, which resulted in an explosion that killed 150 million people, and paved the way for more Spirits to enter the human world, Westcott used the ensuing chaos to set his plans into motion. The Spirits, which are invariably young, teenage girls, are regularly attacked by Westcott's Elite Guard, a squadron of soldiers, some of whom are children, that Westcott brainwashed into becoming fanatics of his cause, while also performing painful experiments on them that, while upgrading their abilities, shortened their life spans by decades. Showing no regard for his own troops, Westcott regularly sends entire squadrons on suicide missions, has the limbs of those who doubt him sliced off, and kills any who outlive their usefulness. Hoping to capture a Spirit attending a concert, Westcott orders an attack on the concert populated by hundreds of families, and orders his soldiers to kill as many innocents as possible for fun. Desiring to awaken the Inverse forms of the Spirits by driving them into despair-induced insanity, Westcott attacks them, kills their loved ones in front of them, and, in one case, tortured a Spirit for 5 years, wiped said torture from her mind, then forced all of the pain back on her at once to drive her insane. Westcott then plans to rip out the Spirits' Inverted souls, use them to make himself all-powerful, then remake the world in his image. Westcott proudly proclaims every last one of his crimes as being nothing but a hobby to him, and when beaten after first trying to rewrite reality to one where he reigns supreme over a tortured humanity, Westcott tries to drag everyone, his own Dragon included, down to death with him, spending his final moments in glee at his former "friends" mourning his demise. Though putting up a polite, friendly exterior, Westcott is a psychopathic narcissist who despises all that is good in the world, while relishing any and all forms of wickedness humans are capable of. ** In the crossover campaign Ais Catastrophe, the false Kaguya Yamai, obsessed with Isaac Westcott, willfully merges with his personality. After entering the world of Orario alongside Shido and several of his spirit friends, "Kaguya" feigns being worried about the missing Yuzuru Yamai, while also impersonating Kurumi, to instill discord between Shido's spirit friends and the Loki Familia, leading to the Loki Familia's Bete becoming mistrustful of the spirits and Ais/Aiz Wallenstein attacking Tohka/Touka. This leads to Ais getting turned into an Inverse Spirit by a Sephira Crystal which the false Kaguya had implanted in her in the middle of the fight, all to ensure Ais would carry out the false Kaguya's goal of destroying Orario. When her plan of having Ais destroy Orario fails, the false Kaguya takes back the Sephira Crystal and makes plans to destroy Orario with spacequakes herself. * Lucifer in Dante's Inferno (video game) was once a great but vain angel of God's before he turned against him out of disgust for humanity and was cast into Hell with his followers as punishment. Seeking revenge by trying to tempt and corrupt humanity into Hell and torment, Lucifer plotted on using the sins of others to make his escape. Lucifer makes a deal with the pure Beatrice to test her beloved Dante's faithfulness in exchange for her soul. When Dante fails, Lucifer drags Beatrice to Hell to turn her into a spiteful succubus bride; when Dante comes to her rescue, Lucifer's attempts to break and hinder him include turning Dante's abusive father into a monster to kill his son. When Dante ultimately rescues Beatrice, Lucifer reveals that her capture was an elaborate ruse to bring Dante to him. It's revealed Lucifer seeks to destroy and recreate both Heaven and Earth in his own image as to take what he believes his rightfully his, and makes his escape attempt in the ensuing fight with Dante. * Charon, aka Kevin, from Dead Island, is an international hacker-for-hire who is wanted for willingly working with many terrorists and criminal organizations, from al-Qaeda to the Yakuza. During the zombie outbreak on Banoi, Charon intends to take a sample of the zombie virus and get rich by selling it as a bio-weapon. He manipulates the immune protagonists against Colonel Ryder White, which gets White killed, and convinces them to obtain a bio-engineered super-potent strain of the virus. As it turns out, Charon also manipulated Ryder into betraying his country, using his infected wife as leverage, and after betraying Ryder, states that he should have killed him when he had the chance. When Dr. West insists on creating a cure for the virus, Charon kills him. Driven by greed and his indifference to human life, Charon cares not for the millions he puts in danger in the pursuit of money. ** In Dead Island: Riptide, Frank Serpo, a pathological backstabber and manipulator whose only loyalty is to himself, is the frontman of a mysterious organization that seeks to weaponize the zombie virus and control outbreaks for their own ends. During the outbreak on Palani, Serpo usurps government and military control of the situation from Colonel Sam Hardy and shuts down any humanitarian effort by the military. At the beginning of the game, Serpo has the immune experimented on with a mutagen before leaving them when zombies attack their ship. When the immune help the survivors of Palani find refuge and seek help from the military, Serpo only wishes to collect the immune for more experiments. When they insist on him taking the civilians, this leads to a standoff that ends with Hardy being shot. When his helicopter crashes, Serpo leaves his men to die, shooting one of them to distract the zombies. He's also responsible for Harlow Jordan's death, having her caught and experimented on with mutagen, driving her mad, and trying to convince the immune that she's a terrorist and should be killed. Moments before his death, Serpo tries to coerce the immune to come with him, and freely admits to orchestrating the outbreak. * Deadly Premonition has one, and its actually not the Raincoat Killer, No, the Complete Monster is * Death Stranding: Higgs Monaghan is the leader of the Homo Demens who wish to destroy America's chances of being made whole again and create a lawless country . Once a private contractor in the porter business alongside their ally Fragile Express, and began hiding weapons in their cargo and had them deliver nuclear bombs into cities and rig them to explode in order to ruin Fragile's reputation. When Fragile attempted to try and take the nuke away from the city, Higgs had her strip down and gave the choice of either leaving the city and let the bomb go off or carry the bomb through the Timefall and permanently scar her body in the process. Higgs also would have his Demens cause voidouts by either committing suicide or killing civilians to leave the cities as nothing but craters. During Amelie's mission to reconnect America, Higgs kidnaps her and attacks Sam Porter Bridges, her lifelong friend and adopted family , nearly every step of the way, including shooting Sam's Bridge Baby Lou when she defends him. A sadistic and nihilistic psychopath who states that he is the "particle of God that permeates all of existence", Higgs would gladly bring about the Last Stranding to end all life in the universe to satisfy his disdain of humanity. * Hector from the Dept Heaven series. In order to fulfill his scheme of becoming the true creator, this already god-like being is responsible for almost every calamity that happen in the series. His most heinous crimes include . And did we mention that the final phase in his plan involves slaughtering the entire population of one world? * Destiny 2: Dominus Ghaul is the brutish Cabal leader of the Red Legion. After usurping Emperor Calus in a coup, Ghaul began traveling across the universe conquering dozens of worlds and destroying those that didn't submit to his rule. Once he sets his sights on Earth, Ghaul invades the Last City and deploys a ship that severs the Guardians' connection to the Traveler. While the Red Legion slaughter helpless civilians and Guardians, Ghaul has the Speaker submitted to Cold-Blooded Torture so he can uncover more information about the Light. He also deploys the Almighty, a weapon that causes supernovas and destroys several planets, and targets the sun. When Ghaul's plans fall apart and the Speaker dies, he murders the Consul, his surrogate father and friend, because he berated him for wasting time. Afterwards, he proceeds with his plan to strip the Light from the Traveler. An envious and proud warrior, Ghaul nearly destroyed the Solar System and almost drained the Light from the galaxy because he felt he was entitled to the Traveler's power. ** Riven of a Thousand Voice is the monstrous Ahamkara behind the events of Forsaken. Having been sealed inside the Dreaming City by Mara Sov, knowing of Riven's deceitful nature, Riven would come to contact with the Taken King Oryx, and broker a deal that allowed him to forcibly turn the inhabitants of the Dreaming City into Taken while Riven would keep her free will upon becoming Taken and gain complete control over the city. Disguising herself as the late Mara Sov, she would corrupt and manipulate Uldren Sov into doing her biding; she would have Uldren kill numerous Fallen to resurrect as the undead Scorn, lead a jailbreak at The Prison of Elders to free the Solar System's most notorious criminals, kill Cayde-6, and kill most of Uldren's own people, the Awoken, inhabiting the Reef. When Uldren unknowingly frees Riven, she proceeds to devour him alive before embarking on her intent to reek havoc throughout the Solar System. When a Guardian raid team was sent to kill Riven at the Dreaming City, she would make sure that when she perishes, the Dreaming City would be kept in an time-loop and remain under Taken influence, forever subjecting everyone the city to constant suffering and cementing herself as a sadistic manipulator of the worst kind. * Bob Page from Deus Ex murders his non-Dragon mooks if they fail him (or if they don't, for that matter), uses to deal with his foes when his troops don't work, and generally tries to cause as much death, destruction and chaos as he possibly can . "Let it spill over into the schools and churches, let the bodies pile up in the streets. In the end, they'll beg us to save them." ** Dr. Silas Archer of Invisible War as well...he's a Templar plant and therefore anti-biomodification. He acts as the headmaster for a school of biomodified young girls. Needless to say, he planned to murder the most gifted students of the school. * In Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, we have Arkham. While it's implied that Arkham was actually a kind man before his obsession with the supernatural, the guy killed his wife with no remorse whatsoever and was probably going to do the same thing to Lady, his only daughter. Additionally, his Blob Monster of a One-Winged Angel is said to not be caused by his inability to control Sparda's power, but the result of the vast evil within his heart. ** In the first Devil May Cry, there is Mundus. He wishes to conquer the whole world and destroy the whole of humanity, killed Dante's mother, and also killed Griffon just because the latter failed him! When Trish did the same, he captures her so that she could watch him kill Dante. She eventually takes the killing blast, but he doesn't care, calling her "useless scum". ** Sanctus from Devil May Cry 4, while appearing to be the benevolent head of the corrupt Order of the Sword, is in fact a vicious monster. Sanctus covets the powers of Sparda and Vergil and plans on using their swords to control the power of a giant godlike golem, the Savior. To do this he feeds Nero and Kyrie to it, and had Dante not intevened they would have both been digested alive. Sanctus is the only person to kill a human on-screen by murdering his own loyal servant Credo for daring to defend his sister Kyrie. Sanctus even mocks Credo for his love while impaling him on Yamato, claiming that the only thing that matters "is absolute power." The demons that have been killing people throughout the game have been released on Sanctus's orders. When Nero fights Sanctus, Sanctus uses Kyrie as a Human Shield. Despite his holy trappings and grandfatherly appearance, Sanctus was an evil monster and one of the worst villains the series had to offer. * In the Diablo, Al'Diabalos, better known as Diablo, is known as the Lord of Terror. Before the events of the first game, Diablo fought alongside his brothers, Mephisto and Baal, against Angiris Council in the Eternal Conflict, at times even fighting his own brothers to gain more power for himself. With the discovery of Sanctuary, Diablo sought to corrupt humanity to his will, deliberately engineering his and his brothers' own exile from hell into Sanctuary so they could corrupt humanity. Through this plan failed due to the intervention of the Horadim, Diablo's essence possessed King Leoric of Tristram 200 years after his imprisonment and later took possession of Prince Albrecht once he deemed Albrecht a suitable host. Through defeated by Albrecht's brother, Prince Aiden, Diablo corrupts Prince Aiden into the Dark Wanderer when the latter sought to contain Diablo's soulstone within himself, and procreated Leah with Adria as a means to revive himself should he be slain again. As the Dark Wanderer, Diablo destroyed Tristram with a horde of Demons and sought to free his brothers and unleash them into Sanctuary in order to corrupt the Worldstone and subsequently humanity, manipulating Marius into helping him free Baal. Through defeated and seemingly banished to the black abyss, Diablo reemerged 20 years later due to Adria's manipulations of another group of adventurers to empower the Black Soulstone and restore Diablo into Sanctuary into a form combining the power and essence of all the Great Evils. Ultimately, Adria's manipulations succeeded at restoring Diablo at the cost of Leah's life, and he ascended to the High Heavens to destroy the Angris Council, causing much destruction before his defeat at the hands of the Nephelim. Driven by a desire corrupt all of humanity and spread terror across Sanctuary, Diablo stands out as the vilest of the Prime Evils. ** Archbishop Lazarus played an integral role in King Leoric's descent into madness and eventual transformation into the Skeleton King, as well as manipulating him into torturing and executing many innocents in the guise of "protecting his kingdom"—up to and including his own queen; feeding Tristram's villagers and the odd adventurer to the demonic Butcher in the first game, and having Albrecht, one of Leoric's two sons, made a vessel for Diablo himself. ** Adria in Diablo III pledged herself to Diablo's service since first meeting Prince Aidan of Tristran after he imprisoned Diablo's soul within himself and became the Dark Wanderer. Starting off by burning alive her own father, she spent the time between the first and third games gathering up the power of the other Lords of Hell so she could use the Black Soulstone to bring about Diablo's rebirth in the body of her own daughter, an act that in the setting would damn Leah's soul to hell. Adria manipulated her daughter and all of her friends with the express purpose of inserting the Black Soulstone in her chest and allowing Diablo to devour her from within, manifesting anew to destroy the High Heavens and humanity as the Prime Evil. * The only final villain in the Disgaea series who doesn't come close to Complete Monsterdom is , who actually has sympathetic reasons for being a rat bastard. So where does that leave the othes? ** Let us first turn our attention to Vulcanus from the first game. This loud and brash angel uses humans and angels alike to attack and terrorize the Netherworld and attempt to hurt innocent demons. Why? He believes that all demons are completely evil, that's why! And that's not all, he also believes that Humans Are the Real Monsters and angels are superior in every way. When Laharl and co. pilot Space Battleship Gargantua off to Celestia, he sends them to Lunar Snowfield instead, just to keep them from interrupting his plans. And in case that's not enough, he even makes a pact with some of the most dangerous and ferocious demons in the Netherworld - which, of course, is a violation of the rules of Celestia. Thankfully for everyone, in the end, he learns that he was an Unwitting Pawn in the Magnificent Bastard Seraph Lamington's plans and, after a failed attempt to kill Lamington (which shows that this guy is completely beyond redemption), gets turned into a flower (or a frog in the anime) by him as punishment for all the sins he committed. It's very interesting to note that this guy is one of the few Monsters to be Obviously Evil, as evidenced by his face and the fact that Laharl says he'd make a good Vasal if he wasn't an angel. ** The false Overlord Zenon somehow avoided death at the hands of the real deal during an infamous battle, most likely due to being Not Worth Killing. Rather than rethink his priorities, he decides to take Zenon's name and hunt down its reincarnation. The search takes him to Veldime - namely, Snow Melody - where he abducts a young girl (Rozalin) and incinerates the rest of the village! He may have left survivors behind (Fubuki, who went blind; Yukimaru; and their elder, who died prior to the story's beginning), but he wound up drawing the attention of Serion and Shura (Adell's parents) - when he defeated them, he used his powers to bind them to his will, denying them their memories so they cannot act to bring about his downfall (and this, as you might expect, ruined Adell's childhood forever). But wait! It gets even worse! Once that is settled, he uses his powers to rob humans of their memories and corrupt their forms, turning them into demons as a result (Adell himself is a demon and is thus immune); even the offspring of altered humans (like Taro and Hanako) are corrupted in turn! At the end, he states that he only came to Veldime for the reincarnation of Zenon, to pamper and restrain her so she may never regain her former power - once he achieves that end, he's more than happy to wipe out human consciousness in Veldime before fleeing the resulting Netherworld. His comeuppance? Rozalin, having becomed disillusioned to his motives, willingly unseals Zenon...who obliterates him. ** Super Hero Aurum is just as racist as Vulcanus against demons, killing them and their Overlords with aplomb - he may have had good motives to start out, but that all went to hell after so many years. Eventually, he found that he was running out of strong Overlords to kill and wanted to either face one more or just face death. It's the methods that cement him as having descended into complete monsterdom. He asked Mao, who just had an argument over his Slaystation Portable being ruined by his clumsy father, about any weaknesses the Overlord may have. Mao tells him only on the condition that daddy just gets beaten up - Aurum breaks this promise and kills him stone dead. Then, he disguises himself as Geoffrey to raise Mao according to his own twisted ideal after the boy lashed out in an appropriate manner, effectively turning him into a basket case - and when Almaz comes along, to ensure the boy doesn't relapse, he sets an Obvious Trap for his royal girlfriend so that he'd take it in her place and die - and for the cherry on top, said boy was his number one human fan. Let me repeat myself - all for the sake of defeating one more Overlord or dying gloriously in battle, he engages in near Mind Rape of one kid and cruelly kills off another. In the bad ending, Aurum discovers that Evil Is Not a Toy as Mao throws a Suicidal Cosmic Temper Tantrum. In the good ending, Mao denies the death wish and takes Aurum as his latest guinea pig. However, he fucked up, he deserved what he got - you know you're a sick bastard when the demons are disgusted with your work. * Roirr, the Big Bad of the Vaalroirr saga in Dragon Fable, is an Immortality Seeker who has dedicated his centuries-long lifespan to gaining Complete Immortality. He has kept himself alive by using his FleshWeaver skills to Body Surf, switching out the current old body for a younger fresher one until it expires. For most of his life, since he was a child, Roirr was urged on by a corrupt elemental spirit named Secundus. He has murdered countless people over the course of the game, either to satisfy his own hunger by devouring souls, or simply because they are in his way for his quest for immortality. At one point he uses dark magic to liquefy an entire village of people just for him to consume. His end game was revealed to be acquiring the Mana Core which would grant him immortality, which when he acquires he becomes a Physical God. Near-invincible at this point, Roirr's power is only put to a stop by Danyel, who uses a Dangerous Forbidden Technique to release all of the souls Roirr had consumed, leaving only Roirr's soul in a living skeleton. Secundus then appears and sends Roirr back in time to when he was a child, where Roirr has a Villainous Breakdown at failing to achieve immortality and is at death's door. Roirr then meets his own father and provides him with the means to save his terminally ill son, Roirr, using forbidden magic that would sacrifice an entire village. Now at the end of his life and unable to become an elemental spirit as his soul was too tainted, Vaal decides to subject Roirr to a spell that would cause the both of them to fuse and become reborn as Secundus, the very elemental spirit who has been corrupting Roirr his entire life, essentially creating himself via a stable time loop. * In the Dolphins Nightmare stages of Ecco the Dolphin: Defender Of The Future, the oceans are ruled by the Clan; a group of racist, cruel dolphins who torment outcast dolphins and other marine life. The Clan is lead by the Exalted Ones, and under their orders, members of the Clan engage in such atrocities as capturing whales to use as living generators, cutting off the food supplies of an outcast village and later siccing sharks on the villagers, and torturing a member of the dolphin resistance group. While the lead Exalted one, Mutaclone, does display somewhat of a positive side, the two unnamed Exalted Ones show no redeeming traits at all, with one of them even stating "Compassion is a weakness". * Enzai Has these two: ** Guildias is the detective who arrests Guys and has him charged with murder. He regularly visits, tortures, and rapes Guys in the prison. As the game progresses, Guildias is gradually revealed to have framed Guys for murder because of a (false) fear that Guys witnessed him kidnapping another character, Muca. Guildias is also the real killer of the man Guys has been accused of murdering. ** Durer is a sadistic prison warden who regularly rapes, humiliates, and tortures the prisoners, especially Guys and Vallewida. His father, Bollanet, is a highly placed governmental official, which protects him from retribution – most of the prisoners under Durer's care end up dying under mysterious circumstances. He is introduced near the very beginning of the game; the first adult scene involves him performing a cavity search upon Guys. In one ending, when Guys fails to stand up to Durer and other sadistic officials, he becomes Durer's Sex Slave. * Pious Augustus of Eternal Darkness. While he is The Dragon to an ancient evil god (you can choose from three), he is the main antagonist. When you first see him, he is a playable character, a Roman legionaire who stumbled on an ancient temple in Persia. In the end, he is corrupted by one of three artifacts and serves that god. It is not known when he crosses the Moral Event Horizon, but he is clearly over it for the rest of the game, committing horrific acts gleefully, including throwing hundreds of innocent people into a tower of corpses during Roberto Bianci's scenario (him included). He kills other characters you play as as well. In the final battle, Alex as well as all the spirits of those killed trying to stop Pious do battle. Alex kills Pious for good with his own staff if you win, although he hints before his death that Alex killing him would actually make things worse. But if you lose, you see a special scene of Pious gloating over a dead Alex. It is also implied in one cutscene that he may intend to betray his god in the future. ** Xel'latoth herself is just as bad. She creates Zombies by mind raping them back to life, likes the idea of driving Charlemagne the Frank insane then killing him and in the Ulyaoth arc she plans to drive the entire human race insane. * Count Waltz of Eternal Sonata is the 16 year old ruler of Forte City who is responsible for all of the suffering throughout the game. Aspiring to dominate the world, Waltz oversees the manufacturing of a mutagenic substance he dubs mineral powder. Marketing it as a miraculous cure all for illnesses, Waltz aims to create Super Soldiers to wage war with Baroque. Extensive use of the drug drives its user to madness after which their soul is trapped in a perpetual purgatory unable to move on. Concluding that beings known as the "glowing agogos" should increase the potency of the concoction, he tasks his henchmen with acquiring the creatures. Waltz becomes displeased upon realizing that his spy — Claves — had fallen in love with the leader of Andantino (a rebel group out to overthrow him), and he sends Rondo to kill her, a fact that he mocks Jazz with later on. Learning that the agogos only glowed in Polka's presence, Waltz slaps her to the ground, and turns his dragons onto the group despite him saying that he'd spare them. Always a sore loser, he forces his adviser, Legato, to drink the unfinished mineral powder, transforming him into a horrid monster called the Ruined Body. Refusing to accept defeat, Waltz orders Legato to destroy everything, saying if he couldn't rule the world, it may as well not exist. Power hungry and alarmingly casual in his atrocities, Waltz saw experimenting on his own subjects as a necessary step towards total domination. * Etrian Odyssey has a tendency to have villains that are either barely villains at all or Well Intentioned Extremists. However, this is not so with from the third game. * Exmortis trilogy: Lord Vlaew is a cruel, power-hungry demon lord whose existence predates that of man and beast. After usurping Azrael and trapping him in a hellish dimension to suffer for eternity, just so he can keep the Ancient powers, who spared his life in exchange for a temporary truce to defeat Kfafta, he ruled over the earth realm with an iron fist until he, too, was overthrown, along with a legion of lesser beings called the Exmortis. Billions of years later, he traps a man in a house above his temple and slowly corrupts him into killing 5 people in order to become the Hand of Repose and allowing him and his fellow Exmortis passage into the human realm, slaughtering most of the human race in the process. With humanity trampled by the demon horde, he petitions a man, Mr. Hannay, to slay the Hand of Repose and permanently banish the Exmortis back to the Crimson Realm, only to murder Mr. Hannay and cement his rule over the world. By the time of Exmortis 3, life on earth is struggling to get by under his reign, with a few humans having gone to his side and murdering rebels in a manner rivaling that of the Exmortis. Category:Complete Monster Category:Complete Monster/Video Games